


Secret Addiction

by dreximgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has an addiction that isn't coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Addiction

There are twenty seven trees between the coffee shop and the office. Arthur knows this because he has counted, on more than one occasion. He also knows how long it takes him to walk that distance at different times of the day and how many cracks there are in the pavement.

Morgana likes to tease him about his coffee addiction which Arthur doesn’t really mind because it stops her finding out his real addiction, because, for Arthur, that is much more embarrassing. He will freely admit he would get a bit grumpy if he didn’t have his daily dose of coffee but, in all honesty, it wouldn’t be that bad.

He pushed the coffee shop door open and stepped inside feeling his heart rate increase as he approached the counter.

“Arthur!” came the happy greeting from the messy haired barista, “The usual?”

“Uh, hi Merlin” Arthur replied feeling flustered and very un-Arthur-like, “Yeah please” he gives Merlin a smile that he hopes doesn’t come across as crazy as Merlin talks at him while preparing his drink.

This man is Arthur’s addiction. This man, who could talk for England and looked like he hadn’t been near a hairbrush in months, Arthur was utterly addicted to Merlin and completely happy about it.


End file.
